


rest your wings and stay awhile

by Buttercup



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup/pseuds/Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CT's feeling contemplative. South just wants to touch her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest your wings and stay awhile

“Come back to bed,” South said, the words lazy and distracted, meant to be obeyed. She lay on her back on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling with one hand behind her head.

CT didn’t answer. She was standing at the window, arms crossed with her hands cupping her elbows, looking out at the stars.

_“Connie,”_ said South, a thread of impatience entering her voice. She turned onto her side to look at the other woman, reclining onto her elbow and resting her head on her hand. Her breasts swayed tantalizingly as she moved, but CT wasn’t looking at them.

“Do you ever wonder why we’re here?” she asked softly, still looking out the window. South rolled her eyes to the heavens, and sighed, but only to herself. CT was in her own little world again, and obviously it was going to be up to her to pull her back out.

“No,” she answered. “I don’t wonder. I _know._ ” She pushed herself up, swinging her legs over the mattress, and padded across the room on bare feet.

CT jumped a little when South slid her arms around her waist, hesitating for a moment before she leaned back against the taller woman’s chest. South was soft and warm and strong, and CT let herself smile a little bit, eyes slipping shut.

“I mean it,” she said, eyes still closed. “Do you ever wonder? Why _us,_ why here? Of all the things that could have happened, all the places we could have ended up...and we ended up _here._ Both of us.” She opened her eyes, wide and brown, and tilted her head back to look at South. “What if things had gone differently?”

South grunted, still not especially interested in this line of questioning. She was much more interested in the press of CT’s body against hers, in the way she could slide her hands across taut stomach and sharp hipbones, dipping her fingertips just below the waistband of CT’s shorts, pushing up her tank top to press her palm against warm skin.

“Then we’d be somewhere else,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “But we’re not. We’re here.” She nuzzled CT’s neck, pressing an openmouthed kiss to the curve where her neck met her shoulder, biting just a little.

Then she pulled away, all at once, catching CT’s hand in hers and tugging, away from the window, back towards the bed. “Come on. I want to sleep.”

“So go to sleep,” CT answered, pulling away. She sighed, looking back up, out at the stars. “I’m not tired.”

South scowled. “That’s not what I meant.” She folded her arms over her chest, looking at CT sternly. “I want to sleep with you.”

CT turned her head to face her. She still looked startled, South thought, even after all this time. How long had it been? Weeks, a month at least, since South had first cornered her in the locker room, since they’d pulled each other’s armor off piece by piece in between sloppy kisses, since South had pushed her up against the bank of metal lockers and purred in delight when CT had pushed back just as hard, driving her across the aisle to the opposite row, the lock digging into the small of her back.

They’d been sleeping together more or less ever since, and still CT sometimes looked as if she wasn’t sure what was going on, as if she’d forgotten that there was anything between them at all. South didn’t pout, but she gave CT an imperious look, catching both of her hands in hers and dragging her after her as she backed up towards the bed.

CT went without protest, still looking mystified, but a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, and she tilted her head, her eyes never leaving South’s face. She looked at her with something almost like wonder, almost transfixed, and South felt a surge of triumph bubble up in her chest. She’d won now, she could tell.

“Come back to bed,” she repeated, as her knees hit the edge of the mattress. She let her legs bend and fell back to sit on the bed, pulling CT in close with both hands. She fit so neatly there, wedged tight in between her thighs, and South murmured her approval as she let her hands roam over CT’s body, cupping her ass possessively, mapping her ribcage with her fingertips.

CT didn’t say a word, but she gasped when South’s hands slid up over her breasts, her back arching forward and her head tilting back. South laughed, low and dark and liquid, and pushed the tanktop up over her breasts. It bunched up under CT’s arms and South buried her nose in her cleavage, licking and nipping, smiling to herself as CT’s breaths quickened.

“Touch me,” she commanded, and CT obeyed, burying her hands in South’s hair and scratching her nails over her scalp. South bent forward, pressing against her, forcing CT to grab on to her and brace herself just to keep from being pushed back. CT’s breasts were large and heavy, firm under her mouth, and South moaned as she closed her lips over one nipple, scraping her teeth lightly across sensitive skin.

“South...” CT gasped, barely a breath of air, as her hands tightened convulsively on South’s shoulders. South grinned against her, but the fact that CT was finally _reacting_ only spurred her onward. She licked up over CT’s nipple with the flat of her tongue, roughly, and squeezed her other breast in her hand.

CT made a strangled little noise, fingers fluttering on South’s shoulders, and that was all the opening South needed. With one fluid movement she’d switched their positions, turning CT and pushing her back onto the bed, crawling on top of her and pinning her there.

“ _There_ you go,” she said with satisfaction, eyes roving over her. CT was _hers_ now, smaller and trapped beneath her, entirely at South’s mercy, and with anyone else, that would have been it. South was good at dominating, taking what she wanted and leaving the rest, and most girls were all too happy to let her do just that.

CT, however, had always been different.

She grinned, quick and playful, and even though South had her thighs firmly locked around CT’s hips, even though she was pinning her wrists with her hands, all of a sudden she wasn’t entirely in charge any more. A rush of _want_ flooded through her, and for a moment all South could do was stare down at CT’s smiling face, her bared breasts and her ridiculous hair, her own lips parted slightly.

“You’re pretty,” whispered CT, and it was so absurd, so open and genuine, that South had to laugh. She bent her head and buried her face against CT’s chest, pressing her mouth against the swell of her breast and blowing a raspberry there, and CT shrieked with delight, squirming underneath her. South laughed against her skin, tightening her grip on her wrists, and squeezed her hips between her thighs.

“Quiet,” she warned, “or we’ll have to stop.” The shrieking ceased, subsiding into a steady stream of quiet giggles, and CT began struggling against her, not really trying to get away but testing how well South was holding her down, jerking underneath her and trying to find a weak spot.

She actually _had,_ the first time they’d done anything like this - South hadn’t been used to anyone really fighting back, and CT had managed to get one arm free, and then the other, pushing South onto her back and crawling on top of her before she’d realized what was happening. South had adapted quickly, making it harder for CT to escape each time, though it hadn’t been the last time CT had managed to slip out of her grip, not by a long shot.

Now, though, now she knew just what she was dealing with, and she raised her head to grin in triumph at the younger Freelancer, holding her down tight and knowing there was no gap in her defenses, not this time.

“Going somewhere?” she asked smugly, and bent her head to press her mouth against CT’s neck, thrilled all over again with the way CT gasped and wriggled underneath her. South had never been ticklish, and it made the fact that CT very much _was_ just that much better.

“Stop - stopstopstop -” CT gasped out between helpless laughter, and South just shook her head, continuing the line of openmouthed kisses she was lavishing across CT’s neck to her throat, and down further, biting lightly at her collarbone.

She couldn’t move far, though, not without giving CT just the opening she needed to throw her off, and so clearly, something had to be done. South looked up, studying her prey for a moment, and CT looked back, biting her lip in anticipation.

“You green?” South murmured, watching her face, and when CT just grinned that much wider, twisting underneath her in excitement, South laughed. She pushed CT’s wrists up over her head, grabbing them both and holding them together in one hand, and yanked her tanktop up over her head. It only took a moment to twist the fabric tight around her wrists and hook it over the metal bedpost. CT yanked at the shirt, looking astonished when she realized just how well South had managed to restrain her, and South gave her a truly evil grin, running her hands slowly down her sides, reveling in it.

“You planned that,” CT accused her, pulling at the shirt even as she shivered, eyeing South as she moved down her body. “You must have _practiced_ it.”

“A lady never tells,” South teased, and flicked her eyes up to CT’s face just as she lowered her mouth to CT’s shorts, long fingers curling around the waistband. “And we don’t want to be _unladylike,_ do we?”

_”Us?”_ CT asked in mock horror, and then South yanked her shorts down and plunged her fingers between her legs, and CT stifled her scream and snapped her hips up in automatic response. This was always the part that South liked best, sliding her fingers along CT’s slickness, occasionally slipping a teasing finger up inside her, while CT moaned and twisted, bouncing on the bed. She was just so goddamn _responsive_ , once she got into it, and it was worth it to get her there, every time.

“You want the toy?” South asked, already reaching for the bedside table, but CT just shook her head, and South paused with her arm still outstretched.

“No,” CT answered, shuddering, eyes closed, and _fuck,_ but it made heat shoot right down South’s spine just to see her that way, spread out and restrained and already halfway to blissed out. “No, I just want you,” and god, she hadn’t had any idea what effect those words could have on her. She just stared for a moment, thanking her lucky stars CT had her eyes shut and couldn’t see her now, as the heat spread up from her spine and throughout her entire body, until she could feel her cheeks flushing in pleasure.

“All right,” she murmured, and pulled her arm back, her eyes never leaving CT’s face as she slowly slid a finger inside her, deep up to the knuckle this time. “Like this?”

“Yes -”

“Like _this?_ ”

South added a second finger, and CT gasped, hips bucking up as South curled her fingers. It was so, so tempting to just grind against her, hard and fast and make her cry out and shake and tighten around her _now,_ but for this, South could be patient. She had CT right where she wanted her, after all, and she hooked her free arm around CT’s leg, sitting on her other thigh and effectively immobilizing her as she moved her fingers inside her, achingly slow.

_“South -”_

_“Shh,_ someone’ll hear,” she murmured, pressing her fingers up hard inside her, and CT whimpered, biting her lip again, pushing her hips down hard. South let out a shaky breath, grinding against CT’s thigh, aching for relief she couldn’t get this way, and she moved her fingers a little faster, needing more of _something._

When she added a third finger, CT made a high-pitched little _ah_ sound and arched her whole body, and South had to close her eyes, rolling her hips fruitlessly against CT’s leg and quickening her pace. CT was close now, she knew, and god, if this went on much longer South was going to be pretty damn close herself before she even _did_ anything.

She moved her hand faster, in quick, hard jerks, keeping her eyes on CT’s face the whole time, and it wasn’t until she could tell she was right on the edge, a second away from begging for relief, that South moved, pressing her face between CT’s legs and closing her mouth over her clit, swirling her tongue around it. CT gasped and jerked, and South just hung on, licking and sucking and just _riding_ her as CT shook to pieces all around her.

She slumped bonelessly beneath her, and South gently removed her fingers, sliding them soothingly over her entrance and dropping a kiss on her inner thigh. She raised her head slowly, just drinking in the sight of CT spread out and thoroughly _fucked_ out before her, chest rising and falling rapidly and eyes glazed over.

“Good?” South murmured, and CT nodded, turning her head and focusing on her with difficulty, the gratitude evident in her gaze. Her wrists were still bound up in the tanktop, and South tilted her head and looked at her. She hadn’t really considered just how _good_ CT could look like that, arms taut and motionless above her head and body planted in exactly the position South had put her in, but just the sight of her this way was giving South all kinds of ideas.

She didn’t get to contemplate them for long, though. CT blinked, slowly coming back to herself, and shook her head, that same smile already spreading over her face.

“C’mere,” she said, and jerked her chin up, her eyes flicking down South’s body and back up to her face. “C’mere, let me - please.”

South didn’t need asking twice. She crawled up CT’s body, settling her thighs on either side of her head, and put her hands on the bedframe, bracing herself. She had to be careful, had to keep hold of herself and not put too much weight on CT, keep from crushing her or suffocating her, but if CT was worried about any of that, she didn’t let it show. She raised her face eagerly, licking up into South without hesitation, and South groaned, loud and long, hands tightening on the iron bar of the bedframe, and rolled her hips slowly, holding herself back from just letting herself go and fucking CT’s face until she was satisfied.

CT was fucking _good_ at this - it had amazed South, the first time, and she’d never really stopped being amazed at just what CT could do with her mouth. She flicked her tongue quickly over South’s clit, swirled it inside her, never stopping, and it wasn’t long at all until South was grunting and groaning, biting back louder cries and forcing herself not to move too sharply and hurt CT by sheer force of will.

It was CT herself, though, that finally drove her over the edge. She opened her eyes and just _looked_ up at South, and though her mouth never stopped moving over her, South could swear she was laughing at her, still amused by the whole thing. South made a strangled noise, and when she reached her hand down between her legs to help, CT knew just what to do.

A few sharp jerks later, and South was arching her back, seizing up tight inside just as CT had done, and she rolled to the side with a groan, shoulders sagging with relief. CT, _fuck_ her, just licked her reddened lips, grinning at South as she moved off of her, looking just as pleased and energetic as always.

“Good?” she asked, and South just groaned, shaking her head and laughing.

“Shut the fuck up and let me untie you,” she said, reaching for CT’s wrists.

CT curled in close afterwards, resting her head against South’s chest, and South smiled as she wrapped an arm around CT’s shoulders. In some ways, this was even better than what had come before. It was rare that CT ever opened herself up to anyone; even to South, she was still a mystery half the time, the trains of thought her mind traveled impossible to follow.

But now, like this, her defenses were down, her whole being grounded and right here with South, and South pressed a lazy kiss into her hair, murmuring something that might have been _love you_ and letting her eyes drift shut.

CT smiled, squeezing her arm briefly around South’s waist, and looked up. She could see the stars outside the window from here, and she looked out at them quietly, thinking.

_Why are we here?_

She didn’t know. She _couldn’t_ know, maybe. But then, maybe it didn’t matter, after all. They were here, the both of them, and somehow they’d found each other.

And neither of them were going anywhere.


End file.
